1. Field of invention
This invention relates to driving gloves that prevent the wearer from dozing while operating a motor vehicle.
2. Description of Prior Art
Numerous devices have been described intended to prevent drivers from falling asleep while operating an automobile. Measuring and evaluating grip pressure as applied to the steering wheel of a motor vehicle is a viable method to detect fatigue or dozing of the operator of said vehicle. Expectedly, the prior art contains several devices utilizing grip pressure as the measure of driver alertness. Unfortunately, these inventions are cumbersome, costly, and difficult to utilize making them impractical for the typical motorist. In addition, the pressure sensors are affixed in various manners to the steering wheel, making them not readily portable. In fact, as they are attached to the steering wheel, they may pose a safety hazard by interfering with normal and emergency maneuvers to maintain control of the vehicle.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,540,979 to Gerger et al (1985) the steering-wheel based device is permanently affixed to the vehicle. While it affords protection to the user while operating said vehicle, it offers no protection should the driver operate a different vehicle not equipped with grip sensors. There are other ingenious steering-wheel based inventions for evaluating grip strength. U.S. Pat. No. 3,585,626 to Tartarini (1971), U.S. Pat. No. 4,485,375 to Hershberger (1984), and U.S. Pat. No. 2,575,926 to Murray (1949), to name a few, also involve permanently affixed devices. Said devices are also not practical due to cost and awkwardness of operation.
Various uses for pressure-sensing gloves have been described. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,488,726 to Murray (1984) he describes a device that evaluates proper grip on a sports racket. Having no capacity to delay an alarm, the device would sound at every steering maneuver. Additionally, without the ability to communicate a signal from left glove to right glove, both hands would have to be on the wheel at all times. Clearly, this glove could not function for the purpose of preventing accidents due to driver fatigue. U.S. Pat. No. 3,670,574 to Edwards (1972), U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,905 to Budrose (1977), and others, describe pressure-sensing gloves. But, only a pressure-sensing glove specifically designed for detecting sleep or fatigue of the wearer as related to the operation of a motor vehicle will function properly to accomplish said objective. Just as a sleep-detecting driving glove could not hope to help with one's typing skills, as in Budrose's invention above, one would not expect his glove to protect a fatigued driver from veering off the highway.
The objects and advantages of my sleep-detecting driving glove are:
1) to provide an easy to use device that helps prevent motor vehicle accidents due to driver fatigue or dozing at the wheel.
2) to provide a portable device that can be carried easily from one vehicle to another.
3) to provide a sleep-detecting device that can be readily stored away while not in use.
4) to provide a sleep-detecting device that is comfortable to use.
5) to provide a sleep-detecting device that does not interfere with normal operation and maneuvering of an automobile.
6) to provide a sleep-detecting device that is affordable and requires no elaborate assembly.
7) to provide a sleep-detection system that is incorporated into a type of glove that is already widely used by motorists.
8) to provide a sleep-detecting device that can be customized to the users specific requirements.